


Influenced

by Chocolatephysicist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatephysicist/pseuds/Chocolatephysicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is under the influence--of Rodney.</p><p>Episode tag for 3.03, Irresistible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influenced

Rodney was busy appreciating the look of John's ass in a pair of very tight black leather pants when the door chime sounded. He started to get up to answer it, but stopped when John turned one of those sexy smiles on him, the hazel eyes holding promise of what was to come later.

"Stay there," John said. "Rest. You're going to need your strength later," causing Rodney's mouth to go dry, and his own pants to seem several sizes too tight in response.

It wasn't until John was at the door to Rodney's quarters that enough blood made it back to Rodney's brain to allow him to consider how John was dressed. "Uh, John--"

But it was too late, John was already signaling the door open to find Elizabeth and Carson there. They each took John's appearance in with one surprised look.

John stood there, smiling at both of them, dressed in nothing but that pair of skin-tight black leather pants with his dogtags nestled in the midst of that magnificent chesthair.

"Hello," Sheppard said, as if he weren't broadcasting ‘Sex' with every inch of his body.

Rodney was on his feet by now, at the door as well. "Um--hi--" was all he could think to say.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, what had been obvious surprise now turning to rage. "Rodney!"

"Yes?"

She made an incoherent sound and just motioned to Sheppard. "What are you--I mean--really-- good lord!" which conveyed absolutely no meaning at all.

"What?" he thought he might go for innocent.

Sheppard had turned to look at him with that adoring expression on his face again--which had been really nice a few minutes before when they had been alone, but was damned inconvenient now with two witnesses watching them.

Although Carson was watching Sheppard more than he was watching Rodney, and with a look of clear appreciation on his face.

Rodney moved to stand between Sheppard and Carson.

"Did you want something?" Rodney asked--and, oh, dear God, but John had moved up right behind him to slide both arms around his waist and rest his chin on Rodney's shoulder. John was looking at Elizabeth and Carson now with his face nestled up beside Rodney's, pressing a very insistent bulge against Rodney's ass through those leather pants.

Carson was trying to wipe the grin off his face in an attempt to look stern.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth repeated. "You would use the herb against your best friend to gain--" she began, then seemed to be searching for the term, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Sexual favors?" Carson supplied.

"Rodney's going to fuck me in a little while," John said, nuzzling now at Rodney's neck--and, oh, that felt good, but Rodney wanted to sink through the floor right about now.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth said again.

"Yes?" he tried once more, although innocent definitely didn't work with a half naked John Sheppard rocking that prominent bulge against Rodney's ass even as his right hand snaked down from the front of Rodney's waist down toward--

Rodney intercepted the hand and John intertwined their fingers, then took to nibbling on Rodney's earlobe, that hot tongue and those little nips of teeth driving Rodney insane.

"Give them both injections of the serum," Elizabeth demanded, "now," as she looked over at Carson. Her face was red. She turned her eyes on Rodney again, looking as if she would like to wring his neck in that moment.

Carson went to set his medical bag down on the nearby table and opened it.

"You're not giving me any serum tonight," John protested, releasing Rodney to turn to stare at Carson.

"It's for your own good, Colonel. You'll thank me in the morning," Carson said.

"No I won't. I'm not taking it."

"Neither am I," Rodney said, although he stepped behind John when Elizabeth turned the full fury of her gaze on him again.

"I will not allow you to drug one of your team members so you can have sex with him!" she said, jabbing a finger at Rodney as she took a step toward him. "That would be rape, Rodney! Do you realize that!?"

"No, it wouldn't," John said. "I want to do this. Rodney thought it would be a turn-on, just like when Catwoman drugged Batman to get him to do all kinds of things for her."

"Catwoman?" Weir asked. She was clearly not keeping up.

"Yeah," John agreed, and looked over at Rodney to give him a smile.

This was clearly not helping matters.

"John, you don't know what you're doing. You'd never agree to--to--" she waved a hand at him as if that conveyed her meaning "--if you were in your right mind. You're not gay."

"Of course I am. Rodney and I have been sleeping together for over six months now. He usually likes to top--and the idea of bottoming for him under the influence of the herb, it was a real turn- on for both of us." John was staring at him now as if he could eat him alive--which he probably would the minute they were alone, going down on his knees to--

"Bottoming?" Elizabeth asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"I like to bottom," John said, with that sexy, crooked smile, reaching to run a hand over Rodney's back, sending a shiver up his spine.

Carson looked over at Elizabeth. "The bottom is--well--the receiver during anal sex. You see--"

"I get it. I get it," she said, looking from Rodney to John and back again with the most thoroughly confused look on her face.

Rodney lifted his chin and returned her stare.

"I'll come in to get the serum tomorrow morning before we leave on the next scout," John said, although he had eyes only for Rodney. "This is just between me and Rodney." He had managed to maneuver Rodney closer to him as he stroked his back. Rodney was so hard now he was aching. He really needed to get out of these pants, and he could imagine how John must feel confined inside that tight leather. He needed to get them both naked, and on the bed, and get the lube--

"Well, um--" Elizabeth was moving toward the door, as if she wanted now only to get out of the room.

Carson was still standing there watching the two of them. "Perhaps I should stay and observe, just to make certain--" he tried, his eyes raking over John again.

"No!" Rodney and Elizabeth said, both loudly, exactly at the same moment.

Carson jumped, and seemed to get his libido under a bit of control. Rodney was really going to have to have a talk with the man after this. John Sheppard was Rodney's very personal private property, and Dr. Rodney McKay was not into sharing.

Finally Elizabeth and Carson left and the door closed behind them. Rodney turned to look at John. They were going to have to do some fast talking tomorrow to keep Elizabeth from pulling Rodney off Sheppard's team now that she knew about them, but maybe--

Then that sexy smile came to John's lips again, the hazel eyes moving over Rodney's face. "You're the sexiest man alive, Rodney," John said, moving closer, sliding both arms around Rodney, pressing that straining bulge against the one in Rodney's pants, "the smartest, the most brilliant, gorgeous, a genius." He nuzzled Rodney's ear.

"That's the truth, you know. That's not just the herb talking," Rodney told him, feeling John's hands slide down to cup his asscheeks through his uniform pants, pulling him in tighter.

"The absolute truth, and I need you in me to--" then he stopped, turned his head, and sneezed. Hard. Rodney looked up at him, horrified.

"You still have a cold!"

John grinned, the sexy, love-smitten behavior dropping away for a moment as he released Rodney to go grab a Kleenex from the box on Rodney's nightstand. He blew his nose, which was about as sexy as...well, okay, even John blowing his nose was sexy, but it wasn't as sexy as the love-smitten, worshipful--

"You were only pretending you were under the influence of the herb?"

"It turned you on."

"Breathing turns me on," Rodney said, folding both arms across his chest as he stared at his lover.

John grinned at him. "Yeah, it does."

"That's beside the point." Everything turned him on, as they both well knew.

"It was sexy and fun. Why not? We can try it again for real when my cold's gone."

"But--but--Elizabeth and Carson."

"We had to let them know sooner or later. Ronon and Teyla already knew about us--besides, did you see the look on Elizabeth's face? I couldn't resist." He was laughing.

Rodney just stared at him. "You just told them I was going to fuck you!"

"And you are going to fuck me--now, where were we?" he asked, after tossing the Kleenex away. "Oh, yeah, we were here--" and he came back to slide his arms around Rodney, pressing a bulge against Rodney again that had not diminished in the slightest.

"You mean, you want me to just pretend--" Rodney said, even as John began to nuzzle at his ear once more.

"Who's pretending? I am most definitely under the influence--of one Dr. Rodney McKay." John's hands were on Rodney's ass again. He had taken to kissing Rodney's neck now--right there, right where Rodney liked, and the reaction was going straight to Rodney's groin. The sexy, love-smitten behavior was back, which was pushing all the right buttons for Rodney, maybe all the more because he knew John was perfectly in control of his behavior and doing it all deliberately. "Who needs herbs. I'm already addicted to you, Dr. McKay, no other influence needed--"

Oh, he could live with this. Rodney could definitely live with this.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Feedback always appreciated**
> 
>  **Beta:** Many thanks to LdyAnne for the beta. It is very much appreciated. Any errors remaining are mine alone.
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** I don't own anything, including the house I live in or the car I drive. Atlantis is the property of others. I'm just borrowing the guys to play for a while. This story is for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
